Angel of Mine
by Jiya Minamoto
Summary: Hiei and Kurama are bound by a mystical song...it starts a spark no one expected...but through a series of unfortunate events...Hiei is sent to kill Kurama. Will he?NOW COMPLETE XD!
1. Angels in the night

I don't own YYH.  
  
Hi^_^ 'nother songfic*______*! Hope you injoy!!R&R.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
" Oh. Hello Hiei. What are you doing here?" Kurama asked his friend, whom had justentered his room, through the window.  
  
" Yusuke, and I didn't even try Kewabara....And its raining... What the hell is that?" He had just noticed the music on the radio, Kurama was listening to.  
  
When I first saw you, I already knew, There was something inside of you. Something I thought I would never find. Angel of mine. I look at you, Looking at me.  
  
"That? Oh..um, I'll turn it off if you want.." He said, getting up to turn it off.  
  
" Wait! Its kinda nice..."Hiei mudders, bashfully.  
  
" Huh? Hiei, thats not like you... So, I take it your staying?"  
  
" If you want me to..."  
  
Now I know I can say the best things are for real. Gunna love you boy, You are so fine. Angel of mine. How you changed my world, You'll never know.  
  
" Well, were we're you planning on going, if I said no, or wasn't here?"  
  
" Ask the block head, expecting a "no". Why? Your going to say no rite?" He said with a slightly depressed tone in his voice.  
  
" Hiei.... your sad, arn't you? Whats wrong?"  
  
" Nothing. So can I stay?"  
  
" Of coarse."  
  
A year from now, You'll help me grow. In to my life, You came from above, When I lost all hope, You showed me love. I'll check it forward, It'll buy you time. Angel of mine.  
  
" Kurama?" Hiei said, turning to close the window. After he closed te window, he looked out of it.  
  
" Yes, Hiei?"  
  
" Who dose this song make you think of?"  
  
' Wai-wait... did Hiei just ask who the song makes me think of? How am I supposed to tell him?'  
  
" Well, umm..... its a secret."  
  
" Since when did you keep secrets from me?"  
  
" Since...um... it had to do with who I like. How 'bout this. I'll tell you who it reminds me of, if you tell me two differant things." Kurama compermised.  
  
" Two?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" What questions?" Kurama got up, and turned off the radio.  
  
" One, Whats your relation with Yukina." He waited for Hiei's respond.  
  
"She's my...sister... Whats two?"  
  
" Wow.... she's your sister. No wonder you care so much for her."  
  
" Number two, please."  
  
" What does the song make you thing about?"  
  
" Well... It reminds me of." He was still staring out the window.  
  
" Of?" Kurama walked up next to him.  
  
" You..." He turned, and kissed Kurama. He was surprised to find Kurama leaning into him. ' He's taking this nicely... Wow, I like this...' He surprised himself, at that coment.  
  
" Hiei... I..." He broke away, about three centemeters.  
  
" Yes....What is it?"  
  
" The song... it.reminds me of..."  
  
" Of?" Hiei looked him, as if worried about something.  
  
" Hiei? What are you so worried about?" Kurama laphed.  
  
" Well, I've had, so many people hurt me... ya'no? So, I just kissed you... and so, you mite say-" He was looking down.  
  
" You? I mite say you?"  
  
" What?" He looked up at Kurama. " You mean, it reminds you of.... me?" He had a surprised look on his face.  
  
" Yes. When I met you, a few years ago, I was lost, and just wanted to get back to the Mikai. Then, you said you were staying, so I decided to stay, and then my mother grew ill...."  
  
" Yes, I remember. I thought I could finish my plan alone, and I didn't need you. But you betray me..."  
  
" Yet you still fell in love with me?"  
  
" It was to late... I had fallen in love with you, so when we where in the castle, and you got hurt... I was so worried. But you know me...."  
  
" You don't like to show emotion. Right?" Kurama sat down on his bed again.  
  
" Yeah. The rains stopping. I'm gunna go. Before your mom finds out I'm here..." He pulled open the window.  
  
" Hiei, stay. please? I want you to stay tonight. Earlyer, before you came, I kinda was wishing you would come..."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" I was scared." He looked away.  
  
" Why?"  
  
" I got threatend at school yesterday... Remember when I told you about my past as Yaoko?"  
  
" Yes..."  
  
" Well, That hunter.... Had a child. A female.... And she just found out who I was. She threatend to tell her father, because she thinks that demons a un-worthy of living..."  
  
" What????"  
  
" And so I wanted you, because, whenever your here, or with me. I feel safe. Even if your arguing with me."  
  
" I can say the same with you... But I cant tell you when... Its to imberising..."  
  
" Oh, come on Hiei!" Kurama laphed.  
  
" What? Tell you?" He walked over to Kurama, but doesn't sit down.  
  
" Whats wrong Hiei-San?" Hiei was frowning.  
  
" Nothing... Its just...." He stoped frowning, and had the usual non- expression on.  
  
" Hiei, you have nothing to worry about." He pulled Hiei, on top of him, and kissed him, fiersly.  
  
" Kurama!" Hiei lauphed.  
  
" That was the first time I've ever seen you you laph, wile your happy." Kurama grinned.  
  
" Well, I don't think I've ever been this happy."  
  
" Realy?"  
  
" Well, would I lie to you?"  
  
" Hiei... You've lied to me before. How do I know your not joking this time?"  
  
" Because, have you ever seen me smile?"  
  
" No. So, you must be pretty lonly in life.... huh?"  
  
" Don't remind me." He said sarcasticly.  
  
" Sorry. Look. The suns up-"  
  
" SUICHI!!"(A.N.: I don't know how to spell Kurama's "Human" name^_^; Sorry...) Kurama's mother's voice rang through.  
  
" Oh! Shit. I have school. I gotta change." He quickly changed. Then he walked over to Hiei.  
  
" When'll you be back?" He looked up at his love, sadly.  
  
" Threeish. Don't worry.... but if I don't come..." He stopped.  
  
" Whats wrong??" Hiei was worried.  
  
" Todays, a ' Bring Your Parent to School Day'" Kurama looked down at Hiei.  
  
" What are you going to do?" He asked, as he watched Kurama get back into his pajamas, and get back in bed.( A.N.: Yes. He "watched" him!)  
  
" Play sick." Kurama said, simply." Can you just wait outside for a moment?"  
  
" Sure." Hiei, jumped out side, and out of site from the window.  
  
" Suichi! Why are you not out of bed?" His mother had just come into the room.  
  
" Mother? I'm not feeling quite well today..." He couphed.  
  
" Okay. You stay here today. I have to go to work today. Okay?"  
  
" Okay. have a good day mother." He pretended to fall asleep. As soon as Hiei was sure that his mother was gone, so went back into the room.  
  
" You play sick well."  
  
" Thanks." He sat up slightly, so the covers where down to at least his chest.(A.N.: He dousn't wear a shirt.... I'm sorry, I'm not very good at the Were, where and wears....)  
  
" Well, I'm tired... Can I? Join you, I mean." He finished, after seeing Kurama's onfused look.  
  
" Oh! Sure!" He scooted over for Hiei to join him. After he did just that, they scooted closser to eachother, and fell asleep.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
"RING!!! RING!!!!!!!" The telephone screeched.  
  
" Hello?" Kurama answerd, sleepily." What? Were?? Okay. I'll be there in a sec. Literaly!!" He hung up.  
  
" Whats wrong?" Hiei asked, noticing the worried expression, as Kurama, got dressed again.  
  
" My mothers in the hospital. She got into an car acsident!" Hiei noticed Kurama was crying.  
  
"Oh, fuck! Lets go!" Hiei grabbed Kurama's hand, as they rushed to the hospital.  
  
"Mother..." Kurama was sitting in a chair next to his mother's bed. His mother had blacked out.  
  
"Suichi..." A nurse that he was verry used to came over.  
  
"Oh...Keiko. I forgot you worked here..."Kurama muttered. Kurama had had her call him Suichi, so none of the other nuses wouldn't know anything.  
  
"Kurama..."Hiei was sitting next to him.  
  
"Wow, wow, wow, wow!!!" Whats going on here??" Keiko had just noticed Kurama and Hiei's hands locked together.  
  
"Huh? Oh...Well........I dunno how to explain how it happened.. But it did" Kurama said, he was obviosly confused...  
  
"Okay....Ummm.m...Well, I don't think Yusuke will accept this..."  
  
"Nor Koenma..." Botan had just flown through the window.  
  
"What? Well, he'll have to. Or I'm gunna quite, if its just 'cuzz he doesn't want his people in his group to fall in love. Yet. He falls in love with someone!" Hiei stood up and told Botan.  
  
"Wait. You know who Koenma likes?" Botan was blushing.  
  
"Heheheheh."  
  
" Hiei! You little!" Keiko went to hit Hiei, but was stopped, by Kurama.  
  
" Come on. I think everyone knows..." Kurama said.  
  
" Really?" Botan asked, blushing a little.  
  
"Must you tell Koenma about us?" Hiei asked.  
  
" Fine...I wont tell him..." Botan gave in.  
  
" Suichi, I came to tell you that you have to leave..." Keiko said, sadly.  
  
"Alright then..." Kurama said, just as sadly getting up.  
  
" Kurama..." Botan said.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be fine..." He said.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
"Whats wrong, Yoko?" Hiei asked as soon as they got home.  
  
"Well, I feel like I caused her accident... If I would have gone to school, This never would have happened..." Kurama told his friend, and companion.  
  
" Dont blame yourself..." Hiei said, he was hugging Kurama, even though they where laying in bed.  
  
"Hn..." Kurama let out.  
  
"Hey!" Hiei said.  
  
"What?!" Kurama asked, a little annoyed.  
  
"Thats my little word!" Hiei joked with him.  
  
"Oh, haha!" And they started laughing. The soon fell asleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
There, I finished...I might not do any more...I dunno... Well, review!! 


	2. A new day

I do not own YYH. I do wish I do though, so I could Date my Yoko^_^!!!!  
  
Hi! Sorry for taking to long to up-dae! Its been awhile! Along with this up- dated chapter, the first chapter was fixed some more!^_^ YAY!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Later that night, Hiei woke up to a sudden tug on his shirt. When he looked to see what it was, Kurama had grabbed hold of his shirt.  
  
" Huh...Hiei..." He murmered.  
  
" Heh." Hiei smiled down on him. Then he loosened the grip on his shirt. Then he put his arms around him. " Calm down fox." He wispered into Kurama's ear. Kurama's body seemed to go a little bit limper. Hiei let himself let Kurama snuggle closser into his chest.  
  
" Hiei..." Kurama seemed happy. Hiei smiled, and went back asleep.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
" Hiei, wake up." Kurama was shaking him.  
  
" Hnnn....What?" Hiei never was a mourning person. " I'm tired."  
  
" I need you to come with me! I'm going to school!" Hiei sat up.  
  
" Okay, okay! I'm comming!" Hiei got out of bed.  
  
" good. I was worried you where gunna sleep through today while I went to school." Kurama dug through his clothes drour.  
  
" Naa." He stretched." I wouldn't do that to you." Hiei said, looking at the kitsune. Kurama had pulled out a pair of pants, and was going to his underwear drour.  
  
" So, you'll come?" He asked, looking over at Hiei.  
  
" Of coarse! I wouldn't leave you hanging if it was the last thing in my life." Hiei reasured him.  
  
" Thanks Hiei. Your the only one I can trust these days..." Kurama sat on the bed and slouched.  
  
" Don't wory, kitsun... I wont let anything happen to you..." Hiei put his arm around Kurama, and Kurama, put his head on Hiei's shoulder.  
  
" I have to get ready Hiei..." Kurama gott up. Hiei nodded. He watched as Kurama got dressed.  
  
"What?" He asked, noticing hiei staring at him.  
  
" Nothing...Just..." He couldn't put it in words.  
  
" Hiei..." Kurama sighed. His gaze had gone to Hiei's pants.  
  
" Huh?" Hiei looked down, and blushed a little.  
  
" Heh...heh" Kurama started laughing. Hiei blushed more. He clossed his eyes.  
  
" Okay, okay..." Hiei sighed.  
  
" Hiei, I'm not laughing at you, you silly demon." Kurama sat down again.  
  
" Then, what where you laughing at?" Hiei had a tendansy to take offence really easily.  
  
" At how much you blushed." Kurama said sweetly.  
  
" Hun..." Hiei sighed, his blush going down a little, along with his buldge.  
  
" It happens to all of us." He said, putting his arms around Hiei. " Even me." He sighed.  
  
" When?" Hiei asked, looking at Kurama's pants, thinking things he shouldn't be thinking about. And he knew that.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Short chapter.Oh, well! Hope you enjoy^_^! Review review!! 


	3. Bordom, school, and convincing

For heavens sake! If I owned this anime, I'd be in it! This is soooo annoying!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
" Hmm...." Kurama was thinking of the least embarrassing time.  
  
" Trouble thinking?" Hiei asked, a huge grin on his face.  
  
" No... I'm thinking of the least embarassing time." He said, smiling.  
  
" Oh! Now I remember! That time you found that thing in your locker? You opened it and got one, I was right out side the window, but it looked like a picture of something to me..." He said, still trying to think of what it was. " What was that of, any way?"  
  
" You." Kurama was blushing. " Huh?" He looked down and groaned, his cheecks flushing in pink.  
  
" Ah. Just as I thought! Your embarassed, as I am." Hiei said, snickering.  
  
" Do as I say. Not as I do." Kurama said, lightly. " Where ya goin?" He asked, as Hiei got off the bed, and made towards the window.  
  
" I dunno... I just can't be cooped up for so long. You know that." Hiei said, looking back at Kurama.  
  
" Oh, yeah. I forgot about your need to run." Kurama said, sarcasticly.  
  
" I have the ability to run fast. I like to use it." Hiei said, opening the window.  
  
" Yeah.. I wonder how "speedy you are in bed..." Kurama whispered under his breath.  
  
" Kurama!" Hiei had looked back at Kurama, trying to supress laughing.  
  
" Opps.... did I say that out loud?" Kurama blushed.  
  
" You can find out." Hiei said, a smile on his face.  
  
" What?" Kurama asked.  
  
" You wanna know how I am in bed? I can show you." Hiei said.  
  
" Hiei.. I'm not sure. Hiei sighed, then looked over at Kurama. Kurama was looking at his fingers, which he was fiddling.  
  
Hiei sighed again. " Vergine?" Kurama merly nodded, starting to blush again. Kurama was surprised when his chin was forced up, so he looked into Hiei's eyes. Hiei kissed him. " Please?" Hiei said, pulling away so that only there noses touched. Hiei looked into Kurama's eyes, and Kurama into Hiei's.  
  
" I- I don't know... I mean, sure, if it would mean so much to you... but..." urama had looked away, but Hiei stayed put.  
  
" Your scarred?" Hiei said, smiling.  
  
" Well...yeah...I guess-" Hiei had once again used his speed to get hold of Kurama's lips.  
  
" What if I promise to be gentle? Or, as gentle as I posibly can." Hiei had pulled away again, but had Kurama's hands trapped under his own, and the bed.  
  
" I guess so... If you'll truely be gentle..." Kurama sighed in thought. " But, I still don't want too...I mean...I'm torn between the two... I'm not sure about it, because I've never experiansed it before..." Kurama said, looking up at Hiei, rather scarred that Hiei would laugh at him, then hate him again for being weak. Hiei was like that...  
  
" I know that your scarred that you won enjoy it... but I promise you will. I know all the tricks, and where it feels good." Hiei said, squeezing Kurama's hands.  
  
" Hiei...does that mean, your not a virgine?" Kurama looked into Hiei's eyes. Hiei blinked at the question, then looked away for a second, then he looked down at they're hands.  
  
" No...I got rapped by some 35 year old guy when I was ten..." Hiei murmered.  
  
" Hiei... are you telling me that you enjoyed it?" Kurama asked, trying to be carefull.  
  
" No... It was torture. But it did feel good. Except that the fact that he was too large..." Hiei blushed. " I was so small, young, and naiev." Hiie sighed, then looked back up at Kurama. " So, will you?" Hiei said.  
  
" Okay. Sure. I-\I'l o it..." Kurama smiled at his love. " But we're gunna have to wait 'til n9ight. I have to get to school, and I may have to stay after, so don't panic if I don't come back right after school."  
  
" What are you talking about? I'm waiting in a tree near-by, so I can watch you." Hiei said. Kurama smiled knowing he now had a loving protecter with him.  
  
They left to Kurama's school, Kurama surprisingly got there on time, and the two where walking! The day seemed to go by like time had stopped. But, after a while, the end-of-school bell had rung, and everyone filed outside. Kuama walked off emediatly for more than one reason. 1) He wanted to see Hiei, but couldn't alow a human too, and 2) He didn't want to run into the hunters daughter.  
  
" Hey, Kurama," Hiei jumped down out of a tree. " How was it?"  
  
" If you mean school, it was the longest day of my life. I wanna just curl up, and fall asleep..." He yawned. Hiei picked him up.  
  
" Then you should. We have a long night ahead of us. I'll wake you around, what? Ten? Enless you wake up earlyer, of coarse." Hiei said, smiling. Kurama smiled back, and laid his head on Hiei's chest, then fell asleep, with a huge sigh.  
  
Around ten, Hiei did as he told Kurama he would. Wake him up. Kurama was well rested, but was still scarred. He was even tempted to fall back asleep, so he didn't have to do this.  
  
" Ug..." Kurama sat up, and stretched.  
  
" You ready?" Hiei, was smiling, and sitting next to Kurama in his every-day clothes.  
  
" I think so..." Kurama muddered, not sure he wanted this. Half of him said, " Do it! You love 'im, so do it!" And another half said, " Don't do it! You can keep your virginity untill later! You wont even have to worry about pain!" Kurama thought, ' If I don't i'll never be expeanced. Hiei offered it to me, and I'm gunna take it. I might not get another chance. I wont be asking him. He's obviosly the more dominant one of us...and he might not ask me again, and I wont be asking any girls...'  
  
" Kurama, you don't have to do this you know..." Hiei had his shirt off, but was looking at Kurama as if he wasn't sure himself.  
  
" Yeah... lets do this..." Kurama smiled, and Hiei unbuttoned Kurama's shirt, and pulled it off.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Hope you liked^_^ Nya-nya! Its a cliff-hanger^_^ | | \/ 


	4. note

Hey, guys! Sorry for not posting on this one for so long! I planned to, but my comp had to be thrown away and I had half the story on that comp…it sucked so much….So now that I'm back and have more enthusiasm into this, I'll try and work on it again! I just have to figure out these new ratings! Things were just SO much easier when it was just, "G, PG, PG13, etc." Well, If anyone can give me a clue to how to work it and I don't post anything soon, e-mail me, k? It's gunna be so cool to be back from my-ah-vacation!

Love always,

Jubei-chan Yamato

Thank you all for your friendly reviews and constructive criticism! Even when it was meant to be a flame I took it as constructive criticism! Thank you all!


	5. Love and Betrayal

I'M BACK AD INTO BUSINESS!I have several stories to take off of my charts-the less-liked ones- and some to continue-Like this one! Thank you ALL who have waited so long and so patiently for my next chapter. I hope to make this good. Unfortunately, my spelling has very slightly improved-but now I have spell check . YEAH:3 Anyway, Also, under certain request from certain people, I will not be putting a sex scene in this story. If you wish for a sex scene, then just e-mail me and I'll be glad to write one for you guys and send you the OAV of it personally:3 Just for being awesome and reading this story.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked, looking up the the black-haired person in who's arms he was in.

"Yeah?" Hiei looked down to him. Both were lying on the bed, in a tangle of bed sheets and blankets, Hiei were currently curled around Kurama.

"I love you…" Kurama sighed almost dreamily, curling his head into Hiei's neck.

"I love you too, Kitsune…" Hiei said with amusement. "More than anything…"He whispered as he cradled the red-haired boy in his arms.

"Will you always love me…?" Kurama asked, looking up to Hiei sadly.

"What kind of question is that?" Hiei asked, frowning deeply, caught off guard by Kurama's sadness.

"I'm sorry-I shouldn't have asked. For get I said anything." Kurama said quickly as a slight blush crossed his cheeks and he buried his face into his pillow. _'I shouldn't have said that….Now he'll defiantly leave!'_ Kurama couldn't help but think.

"No….Of coarse I'll always be there for you. I promise." Hiei said, nuzzling his nose into Kurama's hair, taking in a deep breath to get the scent of him.

"Really…?" Kurama asked, looking back to Hiei, tears he had tried to push back, from the thought of Hiei leaving him, brimming his eyes. "You really wont leave me…?"

"Why would I, Fox?" Hiei asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"I……because it's happened before…" Kurama whispered, looking down to the comforter covers.

""Oh…" Hiei sighed, not knowing what to say. He pulled Kurama back into his arms and held him there for a minute. "Listen, love-I have to go….I have a meeting with someone, okay? And you have school in the morning, anyway… I'll see you tomorrow." He stood up, made sure his pants were on correctly, then turned and kisses a dazed Kurama.

"W-wait….who are you going to see…?" Kurama asked, startled from Hiei's sudden grasp for departure.

"An old friend. I'll see you tomorrow." Hiei sighed, pulling his shirt over his head. He looked to Kurama and said, "I love you." Then hopped out of the window, leaving Kurama to curl up in bed feeling, not only completely and utterly alone, but betrayed; violated.

"I love you, too, Hiei…" Kurama whispered to the window, curling up a little more as a small breeze floated through the room. He fell asleep as a lone tear crept down his cheek.

He hated to just leave him like that, but he was already late to his meeting; his employer would kill him!

'_It's all part of the job..'_ Hiei told himself, sighing. But he still didn't have to watch Kurama until he was sure the fox would sleep that night. _'Weak.'_ He thought as he ran to through the forest towards the area that he was to meet this man.

"I'm here." He announced loudly, looking down at a man who was sitting near a fire, his Ruby-red eyes looked up to Hiei and Hiei could see the fearsome look of him fangs as e hopped down.

"Did you get the necessary information…?" The vampire asked.

"Of coarse. I spent the night there and got it last night while he was asleep." Hiei said, dropping a medium sized manila folder in front of the vampire.

"Perfect………And now that he's all alone in the house we can finally put the finishing touches on…" The vampire sneered.

"How did you know of his mother's death?" Hiei asked, a pang of worry erupting in his chest that he stamped out, labeling it as stupidity.

"I caused it, you fool." The red-eyed undead said simply, looking to Hiei. "Now you're going to kill him."

­­­­­­­­­­

Good enough a cliffhanger for you? I hope so. How was it for the first time I've been back in a good year? What'dya think? Has my style of writing improved at all? I hope so!-


	6. Their Special Song

"Hey, Fox." Hiei said from the window of Kurama's room. Kurama looked over, smiling. He had been working on his homework.

"Hiei! What a pleasant surprise! He said happily. "Where were you? I got home but you wernt here like you promised you would be…" He said, frowning.

"I had…to do something." Hiei sighed, sitting on the bed. "Hiei, are you okay?" He asked, sitting next to him.

Hiei smiled brightly. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I…" Kurama sighed shaking his head. "I don't know. I have to get back to my homework, but you can stay if you please…I'd like it if you did." Kurama said, standing up and heading to his desk again. "Oh, by the way, Yusuke and Kewabara are coming over a little later. You're welcome to join us if you please; Yusuke apparently got another mission; some vampire or something. Should be interesting." Kurama smiled, turning to face Hiei again.

"Vampire?" Hiei asked, swallowing but hiding his anxiety.

"Yeah." Kurama nodded.

"How many vampires could there possibly be on this dimension?" Hiei asked, frowning deeply.

"Not too many, I'm going to guess. They arnt allowed here, which is why Koenma is having Yusuke get them out." Kurama rationalized.

"So you think this vampire is the only one then?" He asked, sighing. "Why don't you finish your homework, fox? I'll just sit and, I guess, watch TV." He said, turning on the television. It was a music chanel. "You still have no cable?" He asked, sighing.

"I don't need it. If you want cable go to Yusuke or Kewabara's." Kurama said in a simple sigh.

Hiei cocked his head slightly as a enw song came on.

"_**When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of Mine"**_

Hiei looked to Kurama who was looking to him with teary eyes. "Hiei…" he whispered.

Hiei smiled softly, walking over to Kurama, whom he kissed softly

"**_I look at you looking at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
Gonna love you boy you are so fine  
Angel of Mine"_**

"I love you, Hiei…" Kurama whispered, nuzzling into Hiei's shoulder gently as tears slipped down his ceeks.

"Fox, why're you crying…?" hiei asked, worried and confused as he whipped the tears from Kurama's cheeks.

"I don't know." Kurama smiled, looking to Hiei.**_  
How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm here for now, you helped me grow  
You came into my life  
Sent from above  
When I lost the hope  
You showed me love  
I'm checkin for you  
Boy your right on time  
Angel of Mine  
_**

****Kurama smiled, starting to humm along witht the song. He laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked, a little perturbed.

"Nothing, mylove…Nothing." He laughed as the doorbell sounded downstairs. "I bet that's the boys…I'll see you later, okay?" Kurama smiled, detatchng himself slowly rom hiei's grip, bth not wanting to let go.

"Good bye, Kurama." Hiei murmered.

"G'bye Hiei!" Kurama smiled, shaking his head. "You'r being really strange today." Kurama laughed. "I'll be back later. It's just a simple mission."

"Okay. I'll see you later than…" Hiei sighed, his throat suddenly tight, the familiar sting of tears unable to be formed came to his eyes.

Kurama went downstairs as the other two boys impatiently rang the door bell three times. "Alright, I'm coming!" Kurama said, laughing.

Hiei poked hisw head out the window, watching Kurama leave happily with Yusuke and Kewabara. He sat and closed his eyes, tryingto figure out the cause of the tears. He sat silently listening to the song.

"_**Nothing means more to me then what we share  
No one in this world can ever compare  
Last night the way you shared is still on my mind  
Angel of Mine  
What you mean to me you'll never know  
Deep inside I need to show  
I never knew I could feel each moment  
As if they were new  
Every breath that I take  
The love that we make  
I only share it with you  
You, You, You, You  
When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of Mine"**_

Hiei's cell phone rang and he answered it without looking to who it was. "Yeah, boss?" He asked quietly.

"It's time." A voice from the other end said. They both hung up.

Hiei walked to the Window, opening it. It was dark out and the stars shone bright. He Jumped out the window, headed for his master's side, and the kill of a fox.

"_**How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm here for now you helped me grow  
I look at you looking at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
Checkin' for you boy your right on time  
Angel of Mine"**_

**The music played on in the soft melody of the night, no one able to shut it off, yet it imprinted in the two lover's minds.**


	7. And You WANT Me To, Right?

" Kurama, you ready to rock?" Kewabara asked, looking to said man, laughing.

"Yeah, let's go." Kurama smiled, following them.

"So, do you know exactly where we're going?" Kewabara asked Yusuke. "Did Botan give you directions?"

"I don't thin we'll need them." Yusuke replied, a tight frown on his face. "I can sense him from here." Yusuke growled, looking to Kurama who nodded.

"Let's go get him, then." Kewabara said, laughing. "One to go and the world is a better place, Urameshi!"

"You ready, Kurama?" Yusuke asked, finally pumped up. He looked to him with a smirk.

"Why would you ask that? Of coarse I am." He replied, smiling to his friend brightly.

"Then what's wrong?" Kewabara asked, looking to Kurama questioningly.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Why would something be wrong?" Kurama asked, trying to feign innocent.

"Kurama, you know Kewabara can sense these things. So I'm going to have to trust his instincts here." Yusuke sighed, falling into step next to Kurama and Kewabara. "Besides, your minds elsewhere; you're staring at the ground and not talking with us like you normally do."

"I'm just thinking. I have a lot on my mind…" He sighed, shaking his head slightly; he had a bad feeling and normally that was a very bad thing.

"Well, whatever it is, forget it. Vampires are said to read minds!" Kewabara said, making a motion to his own head as if I would get the point across clearer.

"You idiot, that's only mythological!" Yusuke chided. He stopped walking, looking behind them; he had felt someone watching him. He looked around closely, bu didn't see anyone. As he started to concentrate his energy to raise his OWN power, jus in case, a gentle voice, belonging to Kurama, asked,

"Yusuke, are you okay?" He placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Huh?" He looked back to the fox, his frown tight on his face. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine." He said, trying his best to be nonchalant. Kurama knew he was lieing, but didn't press it; had it been serious, Yusuke would have told him.

The group started walking again, unaware of the pair of red eyes watching them from afar, blending in with the shadows of the trees about them.

"Master…" Hiei said, seemingly to appear out of thin air next to the vampire.

"Yes, Hiei?" The vampire asked simply, not really interestee in what the shorter demon had to say. His eyes stayed trained on the group now joking and shoving themselves and eachother about, having fun. "Look at them…" He said, not letting Hiei say what he had planned. "Joking around as if they had more than a couple of hours to live. If only they knew." He pat, bitter, annoyance rolling off his tongue like water.

"What do you know of dieing…?" Hiei whispered under his be\reath, not meaning fr anyone o hear.

The vampire hissed, wheeling round to h\face Hiei, his ees glowing bright ora\nge in anger. He advanced, swiping hiei cross the cheek with the back of his hand, leaving a single red stripe.

Hiei recoiled, moving against the tree behind him. He looked to his master with fearless, yet fearful eyes. Eyes that betrayed his actual feelings.

"Oh, hiei-look what you've made me do…." The vampire said ently, eaning down next to Hiei on the floor and stroking his cheek, making the blood smear on is cheek and on the Vampire's finger. He put the finger, with Hiei's blood, into his mouth, sucking gently. "darling, Hiei…" He said afterwards, brushing the back of his hand agains Hiei's cheek. "Darling, darling Hiei…" He whispered, caressing Hiei's cheek gently. "What ever am I going to do wih you? If we don't get that crew down tonight, I'm afraid that I cant do anything _to_ you…and that would be horrible…." He leaned in close, brushing heir noses gently together, holding Hiei's fce with both of his hands gently. "and you WANT me do o it to you, don't you….?" He whispered against Hiei's lips.

Hiei nodded. "Yes, Master…" He whispered, swallowing hard.

"Good!" His master stood up quickly, smiling down to him in triumph. "Than lets get them. Together; it's just you and me-the rest are l\slain, and you're my last hope!" He said dramatically.

Hiei stood, nodding. "Of coarse." He sighed, bowing his head slightly.

"And after that-" He leaned in again, smirking. This time he spoe in a quiet half whispr, half hiss, "your reward…!"


	8. Til Death Does Us Part

It started raining as the crew reached the forests, where Yusuke thought he felt the vampire-and the vampire was leading him. The group walked to the side of the clearing, the sound of music- beautiful, melodic music, from a flute of some kind. The Vampire looked to them as they entered the clearing, red eyes glistening in the darkness, the only thing that seemed to be shown. " I've been expecting you….."

"Have you, now?" Yusuke asked, starting to get a little cocky as he normally did right before a battle. He took a couple steps towards the Vampire. "It's time you get out of MY town." He growled, grabbing the immortal by the shirt.

"You're town?" The ruby-eyed creature of the night asked, laughter at his lips. "I think it's become MY town…" He said as he pulled free of the human's grasp.

"This is OUR town," He motioned to his friends. "And we want you out." He said again, starting to charge up a spirit gun. "SPIRIT----!" He stopped as the Vampire grabbed hold of his wrist and turned, breaking it.

"Don't fight that which you don't understand or KNOW!" The vampire growled, throwing him to the side. He looked to Kewabara, who had come at him with his spirit sword and tried to attack him from behind, and frowned, looking to his stomach where the sword had gone clean through. The Vampire coughed, looking back up. He pulled out a blade and through it at Kewabara, planting it in his throat. Kewabara's eyes widened and he fell back, letting go of the spirit sword, and onto his back on the floor.

"KEWABARA!" Yusuke screamed in horror and Kurama ran over. He looked up to the Vampire but the man wasn't there.

"Oh no…." He whispered, looking to Kewabara. "Get him out of here, okay? I'll take care of this guy while you're gone…" He told Yusuke.

The other boy looked up at him with tears running down his cheeks, but he nodded and grabbed Kewabara and running off.

"Noble of you…" The Vampire said, standing in a tree, looking down to him frowning, a hand covering the hole in his stomach.

Kurama frowned, taking his rose whip out. "Come down here and fight me!" He told the dark creature.

"No, but I do have someone for you to fight. I believe you know Hiei…?" He asked, motioning behind him.

Kurama turned around, facing his beloved. His eyes widened and tears flew to them. "H-Hiei…….?" He whispered, shaking his head in confusion. "What are you doing here….?" He knew the answer….but he had to ask…

"You can guess what he's doing. Hiei works for me, now." The Vampire laughed a cold, sadistic laugh. "Kill him." The man hissed, sitting on the branch as he healed.

"I'm sorry, fox…" Hiei whispered, jumping into the air.

Kurama looked around, eyes wide; he couldn't tell where Hiei would attack first-up or down? Left or right? So he backed up into the tree, hoping this was a nightmare he would soon wake up from.

The first blow came to his stomach; the second to his face and the third he saw Hiei; actually, Hiei stopped moving-he was about to hit the fox in the chest, but stopped. It would have been the killing blow.

"Hiei…..!" His master growled, warningly.

"Hiei…." Kurama whispered. "Please……" Tears ran down his cheeks. "Kill me…"

Hiei looked to him sadly. "I'm sorry, Kurama….I'm so sorry.." He whispered, disappearing all together.

"HIEI!" The Vampire yelled, growling. "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" But it was already too late; Hiei was gone…

Kurama looked up to the Vampire, tears still streaming down his cheeks. The Vampire matched his gaze with his own ruby one, then disappeared as well.

Kurama swallowed hard, collapsing to the floor, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Kurama sat at his desk, his homework out on his desk. It had been a week since the last time he had seen Hiei, and a week since Kewabara had died, and he and Yusuke had gone back to a some-what normal life, still going to school and saving the world, but a great depression had settled upon them, especially Yusuke, who wanted to kill the Vampire for what he had done to Kewabara- but Koenma told him it was useless; the Vampire had gone back to the demon realms and proved no threat to earth.

Kurama sighed, looking to the radio as it started to buzz and break. He got up and turned it off, a soft knock coming to his window. He looked back. "Hiei!" He said in surprise. He swallowed hard, regaining composure and hiding his tears.

"Hey, fox….." He whispered, looking down. "Can I come in?"

"Are you going to kill me?" Kurama asked, a growl in his voice.

"N-no….." Hiei whispered, pain in his voice. "Kurama, I'm sorry…that's why I'm here-to say I'm sorry…."

"He killed Kewabara, Hiei…..and you LET him!" Kurama lectured. "And he was one of my friends." He swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, Hiei. But this is good bye. There's no way you can be in my life-not when I have to worry about you killing me or the ones I love…" He whispered, closing the window, then closing the blinds. He leaned against the wall, sliding down as tears ran down his cheeks and he sobbed hard into his knees.

The End

THANK YOU ALL WHO READ THIS! It wouldn't have been done with out you! This is the first story I've finished-EVER! Thank you, and look for a sequel in upcoming…time. ;; I'd say upcoming days but…we all know I'm not too good with the whole committing to updating every few days… But look for the possible sequel. Actually, do you even WANT a sequel? It's your choice entirely- in your reviews tell me


End file.
